


亲吻神/Kissing the God（完整版）

by connie_chen



Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 美洲杯爆肝之作。建议读之前可以去品一品迪梅这个该死的吻：https://weibo.com/6570175044/HCjhgzp7R





	亲吻神/Kissing the God（完整版）

**Author's Note:**

> 美洲杯爆肝之作。  
> 建议读之前可以去品一品迪梅这个该死的吻：https://weibo.com/6570175044/HCjhgzp7R

作者：陈仙贝  
CP：Dybala/Messi  
原作品：无/RPS  
分级：NC-17  
标签：Missing Scene, Mature  
警告：这一切原本都不会发生，要不是那个该死的吻  
声明：作者誓死捍卫成年人写作和阅读的自由意志

放在床头充电的手机发出一声清脆的响动，阿圭罗以最快的速度解锁手机打开这条短信；在仔细去看这条简短的信息究竟在说什么之前，他还是没忍住，又悄悄抬头瞥了眼梅西：

在美洲杯三四名争夺赛中遭遇不公的阿根廷队长正斜倚在床上看电视，酒店松软的枕头被他垫在腋下，电视屏幕二极管不断变换着画面和颜色映在他缺乏表情的脸上，让阿圭罗莫名其妙地不敢发出任何声音。

“一切还好吗？”

短信是帕雷德斯发给阿圭罗的，后者知道他问的是什么。

“不太好……”阿圭罗点击了发送，手机随之发出一声“咻”的拟音，然后阿圭罗做贼心虚一般关掉了手机的音效，再次确认了一下梅西的状态，这才又继续敲击着屏幕：“莱奥看起来很平静，但是老弟，这里的气压简直低到吓人。”

短信界面很快出现了表示帕雷德斯正在输入的气泡点：“我要是你”，气泡点继续不断扭动着，每一下都挠得阿圭罗的嗓子眼儿又酸又痒，“我就不呆在那儿”，帕雷德斯发出了下半句。

“但是这种情况，我不能让莱奥一个人呆着。”阿圭罗老实巴交地回复，对老友的关心真情实感。

屏幕上的气泡点立即再一次疯狂扭动起来：“他不会一个人的。”帕雷德斯难得在句末点了一个句号，以此来表示自己的笃定：“告诉莱奥你要去给他找点吃的，然后到我这儿来”。

阿圭罗犹豫了一下，第三次抬起头去看梅西；后者仍旧面无表情地盯着电视屏幕，长长的睫毛规律而缓慢的眨动出卖了他根本没有看进任何剧情的事实。

“额……”阿圭罗清了清嗓子，“要不，我去给你找点吃的？”这句话尾音上翘，听起来像是在征求梅西的意见。

梅西这才转过头去，眼神游离地盯着阿圭罗看了一会儿，电视机正在播放的剧集转了一个场景；他没说自己究竟是饿了还是没有，也没有明确表示“谢谢”或是“不用了”，事实上梅西就像已经听出了这个理由中并不真实的成分，所以他没有做出任何评论，只是微微点了点头。

“恩……”阿圭罗的声音听起来充满了困惑与迟疑，但从床面上站起的动作却还是很快，“那我尽快回来。”虽然他其实并不知道帕雷德斯打算做什么。

梅西说了“好”，口吻却听起来没有多赞同、当然也没有多反对这个计划。

阿圭罗有些尴尬，一方面他的确觉得这个狭小空间里胀满的沉寂几乎要令他窒息，另一方面他又实在不想放任这样消沉的梅西一个人呆在这里。

但梅西已经将脸转回去“看”电视了。阿圭罗缓缓转过身，又朝房门走了几步，脚底却好像被地面上一种无形的东西牢牢黏住了一般艰难挪动：“如果你不想我去，”阿圭罗挣扎着转回身来对梅西提出另一种可能性，“我也可以不去。”

罗萨里奥人将上身又再坐起来了一点，以便自己能以一个更轻松的角度和阿圭罗对视，然后他用力挤出一个弧度不算太大的微笑，“去吧，”梅西说：“不用着急。”

于是阿圭罗又往门口走了几步，手搭在门把手上的时候，他还是忍不住回头最后看了一眼梅西；后者半躺在床上，视线再次落回到了电视屏幕上，眉头微微皱着，紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇偷偷躲在他的胡须里。

阿圭罗的手机在他手里震了一下，于是他便索性摁着把手打开了房门——

“你可真够慢的，”出乎意料的，迪巴拉出现在打开的房门之后，有意压低的声音听起来调侃多于抱怨，“莱昂德斯等你半天了。”

阿圭罗不知道正在发生的一切算是怎么回事，但是迪巴拉拽着他的手臂又把他往外拖了一点，然后从阿圭罗和门框之间狭窄的空间里挤了进去，二话不说在阿圭罗的鼻子尖儿上面关上了门。不过两三秒的时间，阿圭罗就被拒在自己的房间门外了。他又花了大概同样的时间才从这一切之中回过神来，然后拍了一把自己的大腿：坏了，没带门卡。

听到房门关闭的声音，梅西下意识朝门口看了一眼，于是现在他的脸上就多出了一种刚才所没有的表情。

“保罗？”梅西问，语气说不上是惊是喜。

“莱奥。”迪巴拉也叫他的名字，接着往里走了两步，自作主张地一屁股坐到了属于梅西的那张床的床尾，大喇喇地挡在他和电视屏幕之间。梅西本来也没有看进去什么电视节目，这下索性就干脆去看迪巴拉了。

年轻的阿根廷人有一双迷人的浅灰色下垂眼，笑的时候细细地弯起来，像是天上多出来了一个月亮，只不过现在它们正挂在微微泛着红的迪巴拉脸上。梅西被这一罕见的极端天象吸引了全部注意，立刻意识到这个事实让迪巴拉笑得更开心了。

“还在生气吗？”迪巴拉奋力拉回自己已经快要咧开到耳朵上的嘴角，好重新获得说话的能力；然后他非常自然地伸出手去，从被子外面握住梅西那只被上帝抚摸过的左脚，动作自然得就好像他已经练习过无数次那样。

隔着不算薄的棉被，梅西也有一种自己的左脚被迪巴拉手掌烫到了的错觉。他条件反射般将脚向上半身回收了一些，迪巴拉空空的手心于是落到了床面上，也竟不去追梅西逃跑的脚尖，害得梅西还隐隐有些意外。

迪巴拉没听到梅西的回答，于是又再“嗯？”了一声，以此来催促梅西赶快让他们之间的话题进行下去。

梅西知道他说的“生气”指的是什么，但迪巴拉问这句话时的语气，外加他此时无法控制的夸张笑意，让梅西有一种他在调侃自己的错觉——偶像包袱压得梅西忿忿不平。

众所周知，梅西是迪巴拉的偶像，迪巴拉不止一次公开表明过这一点；梅西又从来都是被万千人捧在手心里的，哪里受得了被年轻了整整9岁的后辈这样嘲弄，不由得半羞半恼了起来。

迪巴拉很显然没有看出隐藏在梅西胡须深处的情绪，还不知死活地继续用他带着笑意和甜腻气息的声音哄道：“别气了。”说着，迪巴拉又往床的另一头坐了一些，“该申诉申诉，该骂人骂人，自己生闷气就划不来了。”

梅西本来就不满迪巴拉这种哄小孩的语气，又看他春风满面的样子，不禁酸溜溜地怀疑他是不是拿了最佳球员之后更加得意忘形；再联想到自己被莫名其妙地红牌罚下，竟然一时间有些恼羞成怒了：

“难道我不应该有理由生气吗？”梅西问，这回语气听起来真像是生气了，表情鲜活得全然没有了刚才那副生无可恋的样子，“难道你不因为阿根廷所遭受的不公待遇而感到愤怒吗？”

“当然有！”迪巴拉敏锐地察觉到梅西的情绪变化，连忙回答道，一边还趁机又往床头移动了一些，现在他就坐在梅西的斜前方，隔着一把就能把他捞进怀里的距离。迟钝如梅西，也终于捕捉到了迪巴拉身上醉酒的征兆——在此之前，他也正困惑于迪巴拉今晚的异常表现。

“我只是觉得……”迪巴拉停顿了一下，似乎是被自己胸腔里翻起的气息呛了一下；梅西就在这个短暂的间隙里皱着眉头看迪巴拉，鼻尖萦绕着一股不属于他的微弱酒气，现在他已经十分确信迪巴拉已被兴奋的酒劲挟持住了神经。

“我只是觉得，”迪巴拉重新开始这句话，狠狠眨了两下眼睛，刚才氤氲起的那层模糊的水汽被他眨掉了，看起来像是终于从什么摄人心魂的魔咒中好不容易挣脱出来，“你笑的时候，这个世界会更美好一些。”

梅西拿不准迪巴拉的酒品，听不出他这句话究竟有多少真心的成分，嘴角虽然忍不住微微上翘了一些，眉头却皱得更深了，连带着上身还往后退了退，下意识将自己与迪巴拉又隔开了一些距离。

迪巴拉看出了梅西的怀疑，于是没脸没皮地探着身子追回了他们之间的间距，立刻又补充道：“我是说真的。”这个时候，迪巴拉的声音听起来又没有那么多迷糊又狡猾的甜腻了，相反，现在他的语气真挚得让人心疼：

“我喜欢看你踢球，莱奥。”迪巴拉说，一双大而明亮的浅色眼睛盯得梅西都不好意思和他对视，“从很久以前就是，从我的名字还没有任何人听说过的时候开始就是；这些跟阿根廷拿不拿得了冠军、我们赢不赢得下比赛、甚至跟我们能不能进球都没有关系。”

迪巴拉的视线太过闪耀，梅西有一种自己被牢牢地禁锢在他瞳孔里的错觉，避无可避、无处可逃。而迪巴拉得寸进尺地又再向前倾斜了一些，继续他不知羞耻的告白：

“就算你什么都不做，只是站在球场上，足球都比其他时候更加纯粹。”迪巴拉满腔的爱意混杂着酒气，一下一下地喷在梅西的鼻尖，“我喜欢看你踢球，莱奥，”他囫囵地品尝着这个动人的名字，恨不得一口将它吞吃入腹：“我喜欢和你一起踢球，莱奥，就像今天比赛刚开始的时候、就像塞尔希奥进球的时候那样。”

迪巴拉提起阿圭罗的进球，梅西这才一下子从恍惚中抽身出来——那里似乎有某种灼热到不可碰触的东西曾经存在过，但就像是电流过大而烧坏了某一截电路，梅西怎么也想不起来那个东西究竟是什么。

“我从来没有踢过一场比赛像今天这样畅快，莱奥。”迪巴拉还在一旁喋喋不休，虽然表面看起来神色如常，但过快的语速已经泄露了他的大脑接近罢工了的事实；梅西因看出了这一点而有些慌张，好像他已经预判到了这个话题可能的走向。

迪巴拉对梅西的慌张浑然不知，只是顺从身体本能伸出他那只早已经烫到自己都无法忍受的手掌，一把抓住了撑在床面上的梅西的手腕。

梅西手腕表层的皮肤本来在空调房里微微发着凉，这时被迪巴拉紧紧拿捏着烫得生疼，他试着挣了一下，却被握得更紧了。眼前迪巴拉还在接着往下说：“和你一起踢球真的难以比拟，你是怎么做到的？”他大睁着一双明亮的下垂眼问梅西，表情半是欣喜半是疯狂。

这个世界上有很多问题梅西都无法回答，现在又增加了一个；但迪巴拉很显然也不需要他的回答了。他又往前凑了一些：“和你在一起真的很舒服，”现在他们之间的距离近到让人不安，一如迪巴拉大胆的用词，“你呢？你也觉得舒服吗？如果你也觉得舒服，我们可以一直这样下去[注1]。”

“你到底在说什么？”梅西浑身一半的血液都冲到了他的大脑里，另一半则争相跑到他被迪巴拉紧紧握住的右手上，借着血液的力量，他用力一把挣开了迪巴拉的钳制，动作连贯地翻身下床，这是准备要落跑了，“我去看看坤怎么还没回来。”——他甚至连借口都准备好了。

但是迪巴拉也反应敏捷地跟着他站起来，挡在床和电视机之间狭窄的走道上；那是他夺门而出的必经之地上，逃跑唯一的出路。

梅西愣了一下，这才想起对付醉鬼好像不应该硬来。他像赛场上长途奔袭之后那样调整自己早已乱套的呼吸节奏，放慢了脚步向迪巴拉缓缓靠近：“你该休息了，保罗。”他说，语气里透着虚假的温和，任何人都可以一把撕开这个脆弱的假面，露出其下隐藏的呼之欲出的心悸。

“我不累，”迪巴拉立即反驳道，然后一把揽过难得投怀送抱的梅西，将自己发着烫的嘴唇烙在梅西的肩颈后侧，“你可以试试我的体力。”

梅西听懂了这句话，连胡子遮住的皮肤都窘得通红，“你喝多了。”梅西好心好意地帮迪巴拉也找了个像模像样的借口：“比赛体力消耗大，喝一点酒都很容易醉的，你应该早点去睡了。”

“我刚才说了，”迪巴拉放任自己清醒的神智从他充满血的大脑里落荒而逃，完全向他的身体本能投了降；他利用自己的体重将梅西抵在电视机旁边的墙面上，“你可以试试我的体力。”他继续试探着提议。

“听话，保罗。”梅西强行假装自己并没有听懂迪巴拉在暗示的那些东西，也不敢去看他，只是埋着头努力想让迪巴拉在属于阿圭罗的那张床上安静下来，“保罗，你坐下来，我给你倒点水。”

“我不需要水，”迪巴拉又把自己身体的重量往梅西身上放了一些，“我需要你。”

这句话正式宣告了迪巴拉的大脑从现在开始由酒精掌控；梅西浑身僵了一下，有极少一部分难以被忽略的细胞在他不愿意承认的部位欢欣鼓舞起来。

“我们今天不是已经接过吻了吗？”迪巴拉问他，带着半真半假的不解，句末拖着令人心痒难耐的尾音，吐词却异常清晰地钻进梅西的耳蜗，直达他微微颤抖的心尖——

这就是他不愿意想起来的东西了：梅西快开的那脚任意球由阿圭罗灌网得分后，从门前奔跑回来的迪巴拉趁所有人都还没来得及注意，明目张胆地从他仰慕已久的偶像那里抢走了一个吻；动作好像已经练习过很无数次那样自然得毫无破绽，就连梅西自己都没反应过来。那之后，接踵而来的紧张赛程和那个出乎意料的判罚，从梅西那里偷走了本该属于这个吻的关注，梅西几乎都要忘了这个吻曾经发生过、也许他也不愿意想起——要不是迪巴拉食髓知味，贪心地想要更多……

迪巴拉比梅西高半个头，此时又卸了半身的力压制着梅西，后者被笼罩在这股不算陌生的味道里，用来抵抗的气力裹挟着他从刚刚起就不断遭到攻击的理智正在四散逃离。

“我们不是已经接过吻了吗？”迪巴拉又问了一次，这一次他几乎成功地抹掉了他们之间的距离，低低的阿根廷语钻进梅西的耳朵里，震得他耳膜都痒得快要蜷起来了。

梅西的上臂被迪巴拉抓着紧靠在墙上，又被迪巴拉借着酒劲半压着，因为落于弱势而隐隐地有些怒火中烧，而迪巴拉作势又要矮下身体去亲他；有了今天在赛场上的经验，这一回梅西很轻易地就躲开了这个温柔的偷袭。此时的他浑身又羞又怒地发着热，条件反射地利用自己厚实的胸膛重重撞上去，硬是从迪巴拉的压制中撞出了一个不大的空档。

迪巴拉让他在这个空档里获得了一大口新鲜空气，紧接着又再一次凑了上去，这回梅西故技重施去撞他的动作里便加了一些针锋相对的成分，撞得迪巴拉都分不清自己的胸口究竟是因为什么在猎猎燃烧。

一连几次索吻都被梅西拒绝了，迪巴拉也不禁有些恼火起来。

他自信比梅西更擅长1V1对抗。迪巴拉原本向前拱着上身在寻找亲吻的角度，这时也忍不住挺起胸来，用力将梅西再次抵回墙上。梅西的双手带着来源不明的热度去推迪巴拉，后者被推得摇摇欲坠，胸腔前梅西的手掌像是发了狠一般推得他都有些觉得疼——但疼痛停留在表面，只有酸酸痒痒的触觉一路渗进心口。

迪巴拉心痒难耐，发出一声音量不大的低吼，梅西的手腕随之轻易就被钳制在了身体两侧。形势急转直下，梅西有一瞬间的错愕，迪巴拉就趁着他失神的这半秒时间，如法炮制今天早些时候在赛场上的那个恶狠狠的吻。

梅西的嘴唇又被迪巴拉亲了，喘着粗气难以置信地猛眨了两下眼睛。隔着微妙的距离，浓密卷曲的睫毛一下一下地扫弄着迪巴拉满腔的爱意都融化了一地，梅西却独自连同今天白天的那份一起怒不可遏：

“你知道你自己在干什么吗？”梅西为了避免旁边房间的队友听到他们的争执而刻意压低了声音，但语气里的羞愤仍然显然易见。

酒精也好、梅西也罢，迪巴拉已经懒得管那么多了：他用力收紧禁锢着梅西的那双手，顶着梅西的胸膛又用力向前再压近了一些，节奏鲜明的心跳通过鲜活的血肉敲击着梅西脆弱的理智：“我知道！”他大吼着回答，粗重的呼吸带着这个时刻独有的气味袭击了梅西敏感的神经，有什么东西即将破膛而出。

“我当然知道自己在做什么。”迪巴拉从鼻腔深处呼出一口长气，语气似乎比刚才平静得多了，“我想这么做已经很久了。”

稀薄的空气阻挡在他们之间，整个房间都显现出某种易燃易爆的征兆，然后梅西又用胸口撞了迪巴拉一次；力量不大，迪巴拉却被一下子撞得向后退了半步，膝盖后侧磕在床沿上，上身由于惯性继续向后躺倒在床面。现在他们离彼此只有一条狭窄走道的距离，梅西居高临下地和仰躺在床上的迪巴拉对视。

接下来，时间就被人偷走了——

上一秒梅西和迪巴拉还喘着重重的粗气怒目相视，下一秒他们就已经寡义鲜耻地在床上抱作了一团。

谁也不知道这一切究竟是如何发生的，总之现在梅西的双腿正跨坐在迪巴拉身体的两侧，两个手肘弯曲着撑在迪巴拉的头旁。他们的双唇相互温柔又凶狠地撕扯着，像两头针锋相对的猛兽正想方设法从对方那里夺取对彼此的占有权。

迪巴拉高高扬着下巴让自己的口腔完全落入梅西的掌控范围内，然后又以此作为圈套将梅西的舌头哄骗出来啃咬；梅西的舌尖被咬得痛了缩回去，迪巴拉就只好转战到他的嘴唇上。

梅西的下唇因为频率过高的吮吸而红肿着，而迪巴拉温热的舌尖敏锐地察觉到那里的异样：

“这里，”迪巴拉在接吻的空隙说，然后用舌头向梅西指明那个位置：“这是怎么回事？”

梅西夺回嘴的使用权，用终于得闲下来的舌头也下意识舔了舔那个还残留着迪巴拉味道的位置，立马明白了迪巴拉的意有所指。

“肿了。”梅西一边说一边用将那部分的嘴唇吸进嘴里舔舐，上排的牙齿轻轻地研磨那一小块灼热的突起，自虐一般地享受那里发出的既疼又痒的蛰刺感，“今天比赛的时候被你撞的。”

迪巴拉明白了梅西的意思，不由得发出一阵邪恶的坏笑，“事发突然，情况紧急，”他说，“能亲到你的机会可不是常有的。”

梅西被迪巴拉道貌岸然的样子逗笑了，先前的郁闷不快早被他扔到不知道什么地方去了：“那个球是坤进的，你却绞尽脑汁要亲我。”

“我什么时候都只会绞尽脑汁想亲你。”迪巴拉说，成功让梅西收敛起笑意，开始意识到迪巴拉话里严肃认真的成分；这个认知让他浑身都泛起一阵酥麻，梅西开始怀疑是不是迪巴拉口腔里残留的酒液也让他晕晕乎乎起来。

而此时，迪巴拉的一只手正带着坚实而温柔的力量在梅西的腰肢附近揉搓，另一只则扶着梅西的下颌以便能找到更加理想的接吻角度。梅西轻轻衔着着下嘴唇的样子，隔着这么近的距离落入迪巴拉浅灰色的眼睛里，让他不禁对自己停止亲吻梅西的决定悔恨不已。

科尔多瓦人用拇指揉开梅西的下唇，宣布那个动作独属于他，来自罗萨里奥的神满足了他的愿望，然后他们就又被拖进了另一个令人血脉贲张的缠斗。

迪巴拉有些用力的吮吸着梅西嘴唇肿起来的那一小块皮肤，后者因为微弱的刺痛感而向后退了一些，但迪巴拉立即跟上，不允许他们之间有一丝一毫的缝隙。

他们贴得太近了，正沸腾着翻滚的空气在他们的皮肤上留下细密的汗珠，濡湿了他们早就乱七八糟的衣物。迪巴拉的手顺势偷袭了梅西的衣服下摆，动作娴熟地将他从闷热的布料中解放出来；梅西白皙的胸口泛着红，明晃晃地在迪巴拉眼前剧烈地起伏。

迪巴拉花了半秒钟的时间回忆自己究竟喝了多少酒才会如此头晕目眩；但梅西也不甘落后地将迪巴拉的上衣也从他的身上撕扯下来，后者这时终于可以断定，梅西才是那个让他意乱情迷的罪魁祸首。

两张遍布着细汗的胸膛紧贴着彼此摩擦挤压，好像这样他们就可以把自己的身体都揉得粉碎、然后再捏合成为一具。但这还远远不够，迪巴拉一边争夺梅西口中稀薄的空气，一边向上顶送他的腰肢去碾磨梅西令人印象深刻的下体。

梅西全盘接受了迪巴拉邪恶的提议，他们的阴茎隔着单薄的布料胡乱挤成一团，相连的位置都氤出一圈成分可疑的水渍。然后梅西将自己的重心移到身体的一侧，用他惯用的右手顺着迪巴拉紧实的腰侧肌肉一路向下；迪巴拉有备而来，裤带也松松垮垮地系着，梅西稍一用力，手掌就畅通无阻地突围成功了。

梅西的主动是迪巴拉从来都不敢妄想的，粗糙的手指在迪巴拉的皮肤上肆意地点火，迪巴拉有一种整个世界都在燃烧的错觉。梅西只是作势将他的运动短裤往下拉了拉，迪巴拉就已然快要在他激烈起伏的心潮里溺亡了；等梅西的手掌在迪巴拉的短裤之下握住那根脆弱的柱体，迪巴拉就变成了一个被宣判毫无生还可能的死囚。

窗外有球迷欢呼着路过酒店的窗户，梅西和迪巴拉便忍不住停下来倾听他们呼喊的那个名字：

”迪巴拉！迪巴拉！迪巴拉！“

梅西的嘴唇因为难以掩饰的笑意而大大的咧开，迪巴拉无法说服自己不够起身来和他分享那个坦荡而明亮的笑容。梅西让他如愿以偿，在布料一下握着迪巴拉下体的手指，配合着球迷欢呼的节奏来回耸动。

“我从来没有想过你会这么做，”迪巴拉一边发出一种好像在渴求什么的声音，一边朝一侧伸长他的脖子，好让梅西的吻畅通无阻地落在另一侧，然后深深地吸了一口气，再长长地吐出来：“这该不会只是一个梦吧？”

梅西在他耳蜗附近的位置放出一声轻笑，挠得迪巴拉都缩起了肩膀，“你值得这些，”梅西说，故意将话里的意思进行简化，“你是全场最佳。”

“而你是世界最佳。”迪巴拉立即反唇说道，“你是我心里永远的最佳。”

梅西从迪巴拉真挚而热烈的话中抬起头来，手指也忘了动作，只顾着去看迪巴拉迷人的眉眼；隔着这么近的距离，迪巴拉眼底藏不住的癫狂一览无余。

迪巴拉很享受梅西专注的目光，后者很少这样看他；但他的阴茎受到了冷落，于是他擅自做主，在梅西的手心里顶送了几下，梅西这才回过神来。

梅西没有继续这个单纯的动作，反而将手掌整个抽了出来，换取迪巴拉一声表达不满的呻吟。而前者对迪巴拉的抗议置若罔闻，只是自顾自地一把扯下迪巴拉的短裤，后者已经硬到发烫的柱体立即愉快地从中弹跳出来。迪巴拉配合梅西把自己拔个精光，然后又半坐起在床面上帮梅西完成一样的事情。

年长一些的阿根廷人还想再做些什么，但迪巴拉很显然已经对他的缓慢进程忍无可忍了。

迪巴拉一个翻身猛地将梅西压在身下，从上而下俯视这个他从小就视若神明的人，后者在半秒的错愕之后放弃了抵抗，全身放松地躺在迪巴拉的影子里，以此表现自己已决意对他予取予求。迪巴拉将这样的梅西看在眼里，终于看懂了这个人曾极力掩饰的某种情愫的痕迹。

“这真像是一场美梦。”迪巴拉一边感慨，一边俯下身去啃咬梅西的脖颈——明明是一样的动作，可迪巴拉对梅西做，就看起来要凶狠得多。

梅西尽力配合着迪巴拉啃咬的频率，主动将自己的脖颈送入他的攻击范围，然后故意问他：“你之前都做过什么样的、关于我的梦？”声带的微弱震颤通过肌肤纹理的缝隙传到迪巴拉的嘴唇，一路直达他的脏器与心跳相连的位置。

“你真的想知道吗？”迪巴拉问，暗示再明显不过，“你想知道我在梦里都对你做过什么吗？”

梅西从喉咙深处发出一声长长的、令人心痒难耐的呻吟，迪巴拉知道自己已经不需要他的回答了。他向后又退了一些距离，膝盖在梅西小腿两侧的床面附近停下，那根他曾经肖想过无数次的火热正高傲在他眼前冒着前液。

迪巴拉很显然被眼前的景象取悦了，他俯下身去，从鼻腔里呼出一阵带着亲密味道的气息，梅西的下体被那个气味包裹着，以肉眼可见的速度又红肿胀大了一些。然后迪巴拉伸出舌头，在那个器官的顶端舔了一下，心满意足地听到梅西再次发出一声愉悦地闷哼。

“在我的梦里，”迪巴拉从那个位置抬眼去看梅西，后者正半支起上身，欣赏这个淫靡又真诚的画面，“我就是这样对你的。”迪巴拉宣布，然后那根充着血的柱体就消失在了他的双唇之间。

迪巴拉简单来回吞吐了几下，便简短地停下来，让他沾了前液的手掌暂时接管了这项工作，“我吮吸它，”迪巴拉解说道，“在梦里我把它吸得啧啧作响。”紧接着他便真的矮下身去，用已经发红湿润的嘴唇在这个滚烫的柱身侧面来回吮吸，故意发出某种液体和空气彼此挤压碰撞才会造成的声音。

梅西猛地将头仰到了两个肩胛之间，深深地吸进一口宝贵的空气，无法确定迪巴拉的动作、他说的话、以及这个故意为之的响动，究竟哪一个更为出格一些。但他还来不及细想，迪巴拉就将那个巨大的东西推进了喉咙深处，梅西重重地呻吟出声，迪巴拉便受到了鼓舞，努力将梅西的阴茎又推得更深一些，口腔中吮吸的力度也加大了一些，梅西的呼吸跟不上快感袭击的速度，只能别无选择地发出类似呛水的声音。

迪巴拉从口腔内壁尝到了一丝腥咸的味道，那味道独属于梅西；所以他好心放开那根已经开始一阵阵鼓动的柱体，以免今晚过早结束。迪巴拉直起上身，将那个味道混着唾液全盘吞下，接着伸手将梅西的双腿打开着蜷起来，自己则挤入那中间，随意散漫地又向上爬了一些；梅西还在几乎快要登顶的快感中滞留，完全任迪巴拉予取予求。

“我梦见亲吻你的小腹，”美妙的阿根廷语带着迪巴拉独有的香甜喷在梅西正紧绷着的肌肉线条上，他继续说下去：“并在这里留下属于我的痕迹。”

梅西配合着迪巴拉的亲吻，轻轻浅浅地哼了一声，但紧接着这声轻哼戛然而止，听起来就好像他被什么东西噎了一下——迪巴拉一边道貌岸然地说着甜蜜旖旎的情话，另一边手指却已经抵在了梅西身后那个难以启齿的部位，指尖还不断向那个位置的深处刺探。

“我梦见亲吻你的胸膛。”迪巴拉继续说，但梅西发现根本不是这么一回事——迪巴拉的中指已经钻进去了一小截指节，修剪得短短的指甲边沿有意无意地搜刮着梅西后穴的内壁，从未体验过这种感觉的梅西感到不适，下肢的部分下意识不安地扭动起来。

但迪巴拉置若罔闻，继续将食指的顶端也抵在那个位置，嘴唇又微微移动了一些：“我梦见亲吻你的乳头。”

“保罗，”梅西不知道迪巴拉从哪里学来的这些邪门歪道，他只觉得自己已经很难再承受更多，于是阿根廷的队长出声制止他心爱的球员：“别这么说。”梅西说，可惜胸口传来的阵阵酸胀的快感打乱了他说话的节奏，让这句制止听起来更接近于求饶。

迪巴拉从梅西已经被舔的挺立起来的樱红处抬起头来，表情还是笑得纯洁又坦荡，食指却已经钻进了那个狭窄的地方，现在就连他的无名指也开始在入口处试探了。

“好，我不说。”迪巴拉答应得爽快，手指却越发快速地在梅西的体内蠕动起来；梅西还想再发表一些自己的看法，但迪巴拉已经用嘴堵住了这种可能性。

任谁也数不清这短短的不到一小时里，他们已经分享了多少个心神相依的热吻——而这一切原本都不会发生，要不是那个绝妙的快攻任意球破门，和那个肆无忌惮的、该死的吻；天知道在今天之前，他们究竟错过了多少个这样的夜晚。

迪巴拉的嘴唇亲吻着梅西，胸口紧紧将梅西压在身下，右手来回描摹着梅西腰侧的肌肉纹理，左手则在梅西的身下放肆地搅动。梅西沉默着允许了这一切的发生，肿的通红的阴茎在他的身前高高挺立着，和迪巴拉的交叠在一起，梅西伸出自己粗糙的手掌拢在一起摩擦——白天还斗志昂扬的救世主，此刻已然放弃了抵抗；今日如此疯狂，发生的一切都非比寻常。

迪巴拉在梅西甜美的口腔里发出一声慵懒的叹息，这才念念不舍地腾出舌头来问他：“你想知道我还在梦里对你做过什么吗？”

梅西心里有一个答案，但他不确定自己是否还能再承受多一句这样露骨的宣言，于是他凑起上身去向迪巴拉索吻，以此表达他的顾虑。迪巴拉再一次看懂了梅西的授意，一如他在球场上精确地解读梅西的组织传球；就像他一直在做的那样，这一次，迪巴拉也同样选择用行动做出回答：

他将手指从梅西的后穴里抽离出来，后者无法控制地发出一声难耐的闷哼，迪巴拉抱着梅西的腰又向自己身下拖了一小段距离，后者渗着体液的后穴就完全暴露在迪巴拉的控制领域之内了。梅西顺从地让他完成了这个动作，对这个媒体口中他的继任者、阿根廷国家足球队的下一任领袖门户大开。

天花板上倒吊着的顶灯投映在梅西深色的眼眸里，迪巴拉深深地陷进去，认定自己决计不愿从这场美梦中苏醒过来：人间千灯万盏，天上的星星却偏偏全落在了梅西的眼里，美得迪巴拉都有一种快要哭出来的冲动。

“我在梦里也如此爱你。”迪巴拉说，然后缓慢而坚决挺进梅西体内。整个过程中，梅西在这种自己并不熟悉的触感下不自觉屏住了呼吸，直到迪巴拉已经整根没入，两人这才同步吐出这一口情色的叹息。

有一种酸胀的感觉，夹杂着若有若无的快感，从梅西的体内深处蜿蜒而上；迪巴拉将自己的阴茎抽出来一些，再重重地顶进去，这种若有若无的快感就变成了强烈的冲击，让梅西忍不住张开嘴叫出声来。

迪巴拉这一次顾不上去笑话梅西的反应，他浑身上下最敏感的那个部位被梅西的体温致密地包裹着，他甚至能感觉到梅西柔软又湿滑的肠壁正在以哪种角度和力量挤压它，最后的心智也已经弃他而去了，全世界都旋转着坍缩在这张狭窄的床上。迪巴拉发了狠，一下一下、节奏分明地撞击梅西肠壁里微微凸起的那个肿胀，熟悉又陌生的快感极具侵略性蔓延开来，激起的电流在他们的体内肆无忌惮地流窜，任谁也没能想起来要去控制自己叫喊的音量，任谁也没有多余的精力去留意时间到底消失在什么地方。他们不知疲倦、也不知羞耻地交合，床单都被他们从床垫之下搅翻，又落在地毯上，盖住了他们乱七八糟扔开的衣物。

梅西的高潮来的比迪巴拉要早一些，他从胸腔里侧、靠近心脏的地方发出一声闷吼，迪巴拉配合着这悦耳的声音，又再一次撞击他肠道里快感最为集中的那个地方，然后一股粘稠又温热的液体在他们紧紧贴合的小腹上喷散开来。

梅西浑身发紧地抓了迪巴拉整整两秒的时间，然后才脱力般在迪巴拉身下瘫倒，双眼明显地失着神；但迪巴拉不依不饶地又狠狠地抽插了几次，提醒梅西自己还在关键时刻。梅西被迪巴拉撞得回过神来，勉强又将自己的臀部抬高了一些，让迪巴拉贪婪地将精囊的一部分也挤进那个湿热不堪的通道；没顶地快感从迪巴拉尾椎的部位蚕食而上，任何属于正常人类的思维在他脑海里都已经不复存在。

他健壮的胸肌抵着梅西的摩擦，嘴唇不知道在亲吻、还是在吮吸哪里，手指的抚弄早就没了章法；尽管紧闭着双眼，迪巴拉还是看到眼前一片明亮。天地混沌，世界熊熊燃烧，但他全部都不在乎，他甚至不知道自己究竟有没有用对母语的语法：

“我的梦里全是你，”迪巴拉在梅西的脖颈处喃喃示爱，“你就是我的梦。”

梅西已经享受过高潮了，但当迪巴拉说出这句话的时候，他还是感到一股逼真的射精的冲动；他的后穴在迪巴拉的戳刺下汹涌地脉动，肠道紧紧地收缩起来，快要把迪巴拉缠绕得无法呼吸。

然后天堂降临在那个狭窄拥挤的地方，迪巴拉好像一个快要溺水的人终于再次呼吸到久违的空气，就连喘息都带了哭腔。

梅西的后穴还在节奏分明地颤抖，但他到底还是竭尽全力捞回了一些理智。

“嘘——”梅西在高潮的余韵中，用手轻轻地在迪巴拉的后颈处来回抚慰，另一只手则仍旧紧紧地箍住迪巴拉的腰背。他尝试让迪巴拉躁动的神经逐渐平静下来，耐心地等待他喘匀呼吸。

*********

电视机里播放的剧集不知道已经换了几波，现在是夜间新闻的时间了。

主持人正在评价阿根廷对智利的那场荒谬的比赛，梅西和迪巴拉瘫软地抱在一起有意无意地听着，直到迪巴拉突然说：

“你知道的，莱奥，这一场以前，重大的比赛我都只有十几分钟的出场时间。”迪巴拉一边说一边轻笑起来，好像他在讲一个经年不衰的玩笑话，“但我从来都知道，今天，总会发生的。”

梅西没有说话，蓝白军领袖的不善言辞是一个所有人都知道的秘密。

电视机里又发出一些针对梅西的、克制而敌意的判词，但迪巴拉用自己声音盖过他：“没有人能永远在球场上奔跑，”他缓慢地将自己从梅西的体内抽出来，贪心地换取了梅西再多一声的呻吟，然后他又从梅西的嘴角边上偷走一个吻：“但你是永恒的。”

梅西被他傻里傻气的发言逗笑了，某种黏糊糊的液体从他的身后配合着他发笑的频率慢慢流出来，梅西故意忽略掉这阵令人脸红的痒，然后告诉怀里年轻的情人这个世间的真理：“没人，保罗，”他叫他，“没有什么是永恒的。”

“你就是永恒的。”迪巴拉任性地反驳已经疲倦不堪的球王，接着又把自己的头向梅西的颈窝深处埋进去了一些，“时间不多，命运又总和我们对着干……”

迪巴拉这么说，梅西的回忆便翻涌而来，一颗不堪重负的心也缓缓降落到某个缺乏支撑的位置，然后迪巴拉狡猾地在梅西的肩膀上轻轻落下又一个吻：

“但如果每分每秒，我们都真心以待……”

梅西忍不住扭头想去看迪巴拉突然认真起来的样子，却只看到了他微微颤动的头发尖儿。趴在梅西身体上一动不动的阿根廷人，又紧了紧自己环绕在神的周围的双臂：

“那么，一瞬即永恒。”

fin.

让我承认我们俩一定要分离，  
尽管我们那分不开的爱是一体：  
这样，许多留在我身上的瑕疵，  
将不用你分担，由我独自承起。  
你我的相爱全出于一片至诚，  
尽管不同的生活把我们隔开，  
这纵然改变不了爱情的真纯，  
却偷掉许多密约佳期的欢快。  
我再也不会高声认你做知己，  
生怕我可哀的罪过使你含垢，  
你也不能再当众把我来赞美，  
除非你甘心使你的名字蒙羞。  
可别这样做；我既然这样爱你，  
你是我的，我的荣光也属于你。

——莎士比亚十四行诗之三十六

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：谢谢大家，这段光是看都有点不好意思的话是迪巴拉自己说的。指路可敬可亲的@taronjagat 的微博：https://weibo.com/6570175044/HCjv67c3V?from=page_1005056570175044_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment


End file.
